The Lost Soul
by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Loki was always a lost soul. Now he is lost to his brother and his entire life. He finds himself in the body of a child helpless and useless. When his brother returns Loki doesn't trust this stranger and whilst it would take a special person to change Loki The Frost Giant it may take an even more special person to change Loki the Midguardian. Avengers will eventually come in.
1. Loki Midguardian

I do not own Loki (unfortunately) or any other characters in this story. The picture is also not mine I would like to give credit but I don't remember where I got it from.

* * *

One night a baby is born. He has the beginnings of black hair and emerald green eyes as he takes his first breath so his mother takes her last. In the new world he utters not one sound he simply stares around. As he grows older he still stares. He stares at the countless women his father brings home to fill the gap in his heart. He stares at the cuts and bruises that appear on his body from his fathers drunken rage. He stares as the front door slams shut on him forever. And he stares silently as he spends his fourth birthday on the streets. After that he toughens up. He doesn't dare go to the police for fear of endangering his father. Occasionally he still sees his father. He watches as his father becomes rich and famous off an invention the boy made himself. He waits with baited breath for a missing poster of him and for the reuniting of him and his father but he realises that even if there have been a thousand posters he can't read. He scavenges through bins finding newspapers and he reads them in a little corner of the skip that has become home to him. Each day he carefully traces a word and sees how it fits in with all the others. It takes him a long time but eventually he understands. He still searches for the posters but he has never found one. According to official documents he is called Tom, not that he knows this, and died many years ago in a terrible accident. These reports were documented by none other than his own father after he threw out his only son. The boy eventually accepts his fate. He learns to steal to survive but there are still many nights when he lies on the streets with his stomach empty and growling. At those times all he can do is stare at the skies looking at the stars. He wishes he could be up there. His day dreams are full of it, him sitting in a throne, a prince among gods.

Each day he hung around town centres watching for people who were gullible enough to trust a nine year old. There were many and so he grew to know how to steal but still every few weeks someone would notice him and he ran from them. He couldn't be helped, who would want him? He was simply a street thief who didn't even know his own name. No one would want

One day he was following an old woman, she had food on her and his stomach was empty and growling constantly. He felt weak with hunger and his vision blurred but he knew he had to follow this woman to survive. Still his conscience bugged him, this woman was old and maybe she needed the food. But no, he had to survive, wasn't that the point of being alive? He followed her deep into an alleyway and she stood there for a few seconds, head bowed before a stature. The towns people had called it a memorial, a war memorial of a day when a man made them bow before him and killed all who would not listen. The thought of this chilled the boy to his core how broken must that man have been. The old woman laid down flowers on top of the memorial and walked off not noticing the young boy cowering in the shadows.

As she passed him a man jumped from the shadows. He held a crowbar and smashed it over the woman's back. As she lay there the man frantically grabbed her purse and then ran without a second look. Loki ran to the woman and saw that she was conscious; she had a small cut above her eye where she had been struck by the ground but apart from that she was fine. The boy leapt up and sprinted after the man. The man twisted and turned down the darkened streets but the boy knew where the man was going, there was only one place for a criminal in these parts and the boy had frequented it often enough to know it. The boy ran a different route, cutting corners sprinting, his uncut hair flying behind him. He finally reached the mouth of another alley and climbed up the building next to him. He saw the man enter the alley panting and sweating but pleased he had shaken off all persuaders. As the man began to look in the woman's purse the boy leapt down, grabbed the purse and ran off.

Around the corner he waited for a second deciding. Should he take the money and buy the sustaining food that it would give him? Or should he do the right thing and give it to the woman? There was a reason why it was called the right reason but even a lifetime of hell is hard to battle on a stomach as empty as the boys was. He sighed and ran off back to the woman.

She was sitting where he had left her, her head in her hands weeping softly at the loss of her possessions.

"Ma'am" he coughed, his voice was un used and hoarse,

"Ma'am I have your purse" the woman turned to see the grimy street boy with muddied black hair, far too skinny plastered with rain sweat and a fair few tears

His clothes which had once hung off him now were all too tight around him showing where he had grown. But beneath it all she could see a pair of emerald eyes looking at her. The eyes were what struck her the most. The boy couldn't have been more than ten but his eyes looked like he had seen eons pass by. She dried her eyes quickly and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, young man. What's your name?" the boy shifted uncomfortably

"I don't know ma'am. My father never told me and my mother didn't live long enough to give me one"

"Well that will never do!" She smiled at the boy and was pleased when he returned a hesitant smile. "Do you know of any names you like?" the boy shook his head mutely "Do you know I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before" she saw the look of panic that crossed his face and the way he curled his thin body inwards as if waiting for a strike. What could this little boy have been through she wondered to have such an extreme reaction. Now that she thought of it he did look incredibly thin. "Come sit here young man and have some of this bread. It really is the best you can get around here"

His eyes lit up and he cautiously grabbed the piece she proffered. It went down hi throat in three gulps and he looked downwards, annoyed at himself for not making it last longer

"My oh my you are hungry" He nodded not trusting himself to speak for fear of whimpering

"Have the loaf" The boy looked at her in wide eyed astonishment

"Why?" he did not take the proffered food but simply stared at it in longing

"Because by the look of you you're going to need it more than I do." She smiled again as the boy took the loaf, holding it reverently as if it was his salvation which in a way it was

She stared up at the stars which seemed so familiar to her and so unfamiliar she noticed the boy gazing at her as well.

"Where do they go? In the daytime I mean. It looks like they live for only the night but that can't be true. Nothing lives only for the dark"

"Have you ever been to school?" the boy shook his head downcast

"My father didn't approve of it and then when I left I had no time for it. I know that they are called stars that they are balls of gas and I know that sometimes they explode"

"They don't disappear the earth spins round and then we just can't see them for a little bit. Because the suns so bright you see? They're often talked about in mythology one story says that we are all ruled by one planet which looks to us as a star its art is so bright. Their names escape me but I do remember a couple of names. The king was Odin, a cruel man who had little time for anyone who was not the same as him. The oldest son was Thor an exact replicate of Odin but kinder and wiser however the younger brother was different. He wished and longed for attention but he never got it compared to Thor. Eventually he had to show Thor what he would do to win affection"

At that moment the woman's phone rang and she picked it up "What is it Nick? Maybe, would he remember? Okay get the team own here as soon as you can" She turned back to the boy

"I'm very sorry, I have to go, work calls."

"Please wait, what was the younger brother's name?"

"His name was Loki" the boy felt something deep within his chest click at that name. It felt right.

"Can I use that name please?" The woman nodded smiling

"But remember, his story didn't end happily"

The boy smiled up at her "But I believe that a story that is finished before its written is worth more than a story that is lived. Unless you could change the ending of the first"

The woman smiled wider than she had in a long time "Well good luck then Loki. I hope to see you soon"

* * *

So this is the first chapter done. Please review etc. If you ask a question relevant (or not) to the story I will strive to answer it unless it will ruin the story line.

-Stella


	2. Pepper

A/N In this Loki Midgaurdian (if there is confusion that's the child Loki) is remembering stuff that hasn't yet happened because of Loki Laufeyson (Older Loki, I will refer to the two as this at points.)

Anyway thank you for reading and my thanks go out to:

Niiroya

Amal8

And

A1andb2 for following and special thanks for Amal8 for reviewing. J

Oh and I'm judging that Tony was captured for 9 months and took about a month before the end of Iron Man 1. If anyone has the exact dates please tell me and I'll try to adapt the dates.

* * *

After that day Loki never saw the woman again. A few days after he saw men with guns come into the town asking for him and he ran, he ran far away to a place where no one would ever recognise him. He ran to the city of New York, its tales of wealth and something else drew him closer, a feeling of finally belonging. He stood awhile and stared up at the skyline, the buildings reached for the sky. There were so many, how much could he do? He gulped and shivered not with cold but with the fear of being here. What if someone caught him here? What could he do in a city he didn't know? The cars whizzed past him each one faster than the next, he felt his vision shrink to the spot right in front of him and he felt a tightness in his throat. He gulped at the air which was rapidly slipping from him and he stumbled off into a dark alley. Here he slid down the wall and attempted to get his breath back. For every one breath he took the universe stole two that could have been. He saw black spots dance in front of his eyes and hardly heard a woman approaching him.

"Are you okay? Oh my god what happened?" Loki saw a flash of ginger in front of his eyes but his eyes weren't cooperating enough for him to focus. He suddenly felt a fire spread across his face and it jolted his lungs back into responding. He gasped like a beached fish for a couple of seconds whilst his vision snapped back into focus. He looked up to see a ginger petite woman crouching over him. He rubbed his face and realised that she must have slapped him

"Are you alright?" Loki nodded in response to the question staring up at the woman noticing the black bags under her eyes and how watery they were.

"Thank you"

"Do you want me to call an ambulance for you?" The woman began rifling through her bag searching for a cell phone

"No! Please, I wouldn't want to trouble you." The woman jumped a bit for Loki had talked a bit louder than normal. The contents of her handbag cascaded across the alley and she muttered a choice swear word. Loki leant to pick it all up. A couple of items flashed past him; a leaflet for Stark Industries, a nametag which said Pepper Potts and a picture. He paused and glanced at the picture. It showed the woman in better times smiling happily with a man next to her. The man made Loki feel sick, he knew this man form somewhere but that was impossible. The man had light brown hair, brown eyes and was laughing into the camera.

"Thank you" the woman held her hand out pointedly to receive the picture.

"Who's that man?" The woman gulped past the lump in her throat

"That man is Tony Stark, my boss."

"Where is he?"

"He's… he's been kidnapped. Sorry I can't" she left wiping her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand. Loki just sat there and tried to remember the man he'd just seen but every time he tried the memory slipped away.

He found a skip to sleep in that night and lay, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky through the polluted skies but they hid from him. He sighed and covered himself with another newspaper. Tomorrow he would find out more about the man and the woman. He had to or else he'd go insane.

As the sun rose Loki arose with his new mission in mind. He walked the streets hardly stopping as he swiped an apple from a nearby stall. He grabbed one of the free newspapers (and one of the not free ones) and began reading on a park bench. Tony Stark, the man in the picture, was all over the news. He was the leading weapons developer, in charge of Stark Industries and 9 months ago had vanished during a visit to Afghanistan and hadn't been seen from since. Loki pushed the papers to the side. Where would he have known the man's face from? Nowhere had their paths crossed and it seemed no where would they cross again. Loki sat there, anger flaming in his stomach.

"No, please not now" he whispered quietly whilst clenching his eyes shut. He leapt up and ran off trying to avoid the anger growing in his stomach. But it refused to settle down and he knew what he had to do. He found himself alone in a street which was secluded enough for him. He raised his hand and focused his anger at the wall. He felt the anger flow from him and bowed his head before glancing up at the wall. Across it was a thin sheet of ice which, even as he watched, fell apart. He stood feeling numb. It had been a long time since he had lost control of that. Everything he knew had been turned on its head since he had left the city he'd known so well.

When the night fell it was a relief to have a chance to sleep and so he did but even his dreams were haunted with impossible dreams.

_He found himself inside a small room which was moving. Thunder and rain were battering the outside of the cabin and inside he felt no more comfortable. A blonde haired man and a brown haired man were standing near him. The brown haired man was encased in red metallic clothes. The blonde was wearing an outfit, where those tights? The brown haired man turned around and Loki gasped in fear as he recognised Tony Stark. _

Loki's eyes snapped open. What was happening to him? First his emotions had forced him to use his powers now he was seeing a man he'd never met. That wasn't even possible. He moved around a bit before releasing himself to dreams again.

_A road stretched in front of Loki but it was slowly fading from sight. Loki closed his eyes but the image was imprinted upon them forever. The man he had once called father releasing him. And his brother, the only person who had cared about him, screaming his name. Loki's body turned so he faced away from his family and he opened his eyes to see a universe which he could not survive in._

Loki slowly opened his eyes to the daylight and sighed. Who or what signed him up to this mess? He didn't want somebody else's life imprinted on his. He wanted a life free from all others. He groaned and went back to sleep. Sleep was good, sleep was always good.

And so he slept and he missed some very important news. On the other side of the world a plane took off transporting Anthony Edward Stark back to his own country. Loki was barely awake when news of this began flashing around everywhere. But he was more than awake when he saw Tony Stark's car pass him. Time seemed to distort around the two of them. The woman Loki had met the previous day didn't even notice the street urchin this time as she was much too interested in talking to Stark. Stark turned his head for a second laughing at how quickly Pepper had turned from sad to serious. He saw a boy staring up at his car and frowned. The boy was shocked and Stark wondered for a moment where his father was (and hoped he wasn't the boy's father. That wouldn't be easy to explain to Pepper.) The boy just stared at him with emerald eyes which chilled Stark to his very core. But then time realised its mistake and took control again.

Stark rolled on but he couldn't get that boy out of his head.

"Are you even listening to me Tony?"

"Of course I'm not Pepper" he smirked as he said this and she pretended to be annoyed but she was still swimming in pure relief of finding her boss again.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Her face was covered in worry "No one's expecting you to come back so quickly and no one would be grudge you a bit more time."

"I have to do this Pepper. You'll see" She nodded.

And so whilst he was standing (sitting) in front of the press whilst ruining his company all he could think of were those emerald eyes and they just inspired him because the owners would be no better off in a war torn society.

* * *

Again reviewing is always appreciated. This story is not Beta'd and therefore sorry for all mistakes.


	3. Amethyst

Thanks go out to everyone mentioned in the previous chapter and

Silvershadow123

And throughoutwinter for following

And special thanks to Silvershadow123 and LuceNene for the favourite J

And btw I have never left Europe and live in a city where the sheep outnumber the people (I'm not kidding) and so I may be putting too many alleys into this… Not sure… Tell me in a review

* * *

Loki arose on his eleventh with no knowledge of this anniversary. He himself did not know of this anniversary but he felt something different in the air that day. And unknowns to him the universe had decided that they would make this birthday different from all the other cold, wet and miserable ones. Loki went about his business as usual, scavenging from skips and shops desperate to survive.

On the other side of town no one even noticed as the eleven year old slipped between them. They were all focused on a figure which unmistakably female running across the rooftops. She leapt impossible distances, black hair flowing behind her. A satchel slapped against her back with every step she made. Behind her the police were desperately trying to keep up but each one fell further and further behind. Loki glanced up and smiled. With his better than human eyesight he could easily make out a smile under the balaclava she was wearing, she was enjoying this.

The item she was holding grabbed his attention though. He was drawn to it just as he was drawn to Stark and therefore he began to follow her, stealthily at first but then he leapt, an impossible distance, onto the roof and pursued her properly. It was ridiculously easy keeping up with her and memories of better times flowed in front of his eyes. Running through forests, feeling branches slap the man behind him, laughing in pure pleasure as his cape billowed behind him. He laughed, a cold distant laugh which did not belong in the mouth of an eleven year old. His eyes flashed red for a second and the girl slipped and tumbled down, down down and crashed into the ground below. Loki leapt down, over the patch of ice she had slipped in which was already beginning to dissipate.

The child landed and suddenly realised what he'd done. He gasped and took a closer look at the girl lying there; her balaclava had fallen off revealing black hair which now lay around her to waist height. She moaned and he heard the sirens so pulled her up ignoring the moans of protest she made.

"Come on!"

"The bag. I need it!"

"No, leave it!"

"I can't" he sighed and grabbed the bag as he did his hand grew cold and he could almost feel the weight of armour on him.

"We have to leave it." With that he chucked the bag on the ground and pulled the protesting girl after him. After they had fled the police got to the point where they had, by eye witness accounts, worked out the girl had landed here was nothing there. They called it a day and went back to the station weary. In the shadows behind them a man was toying with a satchel which emitted a golden light.

Loki stared at the girl over the small fire he had managed to get started, he never bothered with a fire usually he didn't seem to feel the cold but he realised that the girl did. She stared at him in anger

"You could have taken it you know"

"No I couldn't. I was too busy saving your sorry ass. What was so important you nearly kill yourself to get it?"

"You realise I'm now out of a job because of you? I needed that package to save my sorry ass. Now they're going to take me back" she shivered at his and Loki felt sorry for the hunched over girl

"How old are you?"

"I'm 12. How old are you?" She didn't look 12, she looked much older. Her purple eyes looked as if they had seen at least the turn of a century

"I don't know"

"How could you not know how old you are?" Loki stood up and thrust more litter into the fire hoping it would catch

"I left home at an early age and I haven't been back."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. What's your name?"

"Again I don't have a proper name but I'm known as Loki mostly and the Trickster if I don't want to be traced."

"I'm Amethyst and you ain't getting my real name that easily." Loki smiled, he hadn't expected any different from this warrior princess. Every move she made was precise and her violet eyes saw everything and talked about most.

"If you can't go home where are you going?" Suddenly the self-confidence left Amethysts eyes and she looked like what she was; just another lost soul amongst thousands.

"Can I stay here? Just for a bit, until I find somewhere proper I mean."

"Yeah sure, on one condition. You help get breakfast" they settled down for their first night and Amethyst slept deeply, unhindered by the nightmares that occasionally haunted her sleep. If only Loki had been as lucky.

_A man with one eye stood in front of him, taunting him. Twisting the words Loki had used so well and throwing them back. It was wrong. The boot was not in danger from the ant. But this creature seemed to not understand the basic meaning of the world. Loki sat down to wait in his glass prison, created for a friend and used for an enemy. Soon he would be released and that man, Director Fury would be the first to die. Loki smiled as he envisioned scenes of torture he could bestow upon the world when he was raised again to that high eminence where he belonged. _

Loki jerked awake, images of blood and entrails still vivid in his mind. He shook his head trying to clear it. He got up and paused; below him he could feel warmth, the warmth of another human. Amethyst was below him smiling slightly in her sleep. She really was beautiful, strange thing human beauty. He leant in closer to her until their noses were almost touching, curious as to how she would react.

Her eyes flashed open and she leapt onto him and pinned his arms behind him. He felt anger, a deep seated anger he hadn't felt in years. He yelled and as he did the air around him froze, every water molecule froze until he was surrounded in a cocoon of ice. He felt his body slip through the ice as easily as a hot knife through butter. When he turned a wall of ice confronted him, he had only once used his powers so flamboyantly and as he thought of that the ice shattered and he staggered. Amethyst emerged from the centre blinking rapidly.

"What just happened?" Loki felt his silver lounge rush to fill in the gap in her memory. He pushed all of his slight mesmerising skill into his voice

"You freaked and hit your head on the pavement. You'll be fine" she blinked rapidly and then half smiled

"You said something about getting breakfast right?" He smiled back but was worried. How long could he keep up the charade of normality? Even he knew he was different, wrong and that was the real reason his father had kicked him out. That memory still burned deepest of all into his frozen mind. But for now he followed Amethyst down the alley onto the busy streets, determined to teach her the tricks of the trade.

Soon they became inseparable, running down alleys and climbing fences, stealing wherever they went. They were never greedy in what they took but for the first time in his life Loki didn't feel the angry growling in his stomach at all times. And for the first time he was almost happy with his life. The pair talked about everything and anything but they still had their secrets, Amethyst never talked about her past in detail and Loki never talked about his powers or the dreams that constantly woke him from sleep. Each night they varied but he recognised a few recurring characters. A golden haired man whose hair slid to his shoulders, he often wore a red cloak and full armour and Loki knew somehow his name was Thor. Tony Stark often came into his dreams sometimes on his own sometimes with the metal costume he had made, Iron Man he called himself and occasionally Loki had seen this figure in real life blasting through various enemies on TV. A man with blonde hair wearing an outfit with tights and a shield often haunted him. Loki had researched him and found that he was Captain America, and he'd been dead for almost 70 years. A woman occupied his dreams, flowing red hair upset about a man she loved, she had tricked him and he often woke from dreams which involved versions of her slow painful death. She was nowhere even though he'd looked. Other people flashed in his dreams but they passed too quickly. He had never seen his own face and for that he was glad. He was truly terrified of what might be behind his eyes.

The dream him was much taller but now Loki was beginning to grow, he had always been skinny but now it had become a body image rather than the onset of an illness.

"Loki, you okay?" he glanced behind him to see Amethyst standing awkwardly.

"Yeah sure"

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Really? Now after 5 months you decide to ask me that?"

"It's been 6 months and yes. Now's a good time"

"I dunno, I just never knew how to cut it." She smirked

"Come over here" She pulled a small bag out of her pocket, she kept this bag with her everywhere and Loki had never been allowed to look in it. When he did look in there he only saw a phone before she chased him away from it.

"How short do you want it?"

"To the bottom of my ears" she snorted and grabbed some of my hair and cut it a few inches from the roots

"Hey!" I stared down at the hair on the ground "I don't want it that short!"

"You made a decision. I decided it was a stupid ass decision so I ignored it." Loki ignored her whilst he felt how short his hair now was

"That short though?"

"Just relax, I can do it." She slowly measured the rest of the hair against the shorter strand and snipped it all precisely the right length. Loki just sat there feeling the cold metal against his neck and her hands caressing his neck.

* * *

A/N Is a 50 year old and a 15 year old creepy (in a story)? I can't quite decide… It will change the story so please tell me your thoughts.


	4. The Tesseract

Loki shoved his hand through his shortened hair, shedding parts of cut hair in all directions. He looked reproachfully up at Amethyst.

"Still didn't need to be that short"

"Oh just get over it, I found a newspaper article you might find interesting" Loki grabbed the proffered newspaper. It was from a few days previous but he hadn't heard of what was going on. Yesterday the two of them had been too involved with trying to escape from a great big green monster attacking them. Again Loki had seen him in his dreams and again he refused to tell Amethyst. The newspaper is crammed with half-forgotten memories which Loki remembers from the dreams which have tormented him. They had been getting worse over the past week so bad that he could hardly bear to move and so Amethyst had been getting food for the pair of them. He could see she was worried but tried to push it to the back of his mind. That was the last thing he needed to worry about

"Loki? Are you Okay?" He turned to smile at her but as he did his vision vanished to be replaced with events happening on the other side of the country.

Across the country from Loki and Amethyst there lay a building. By the records it was an old army base, abandoned long ago. But to those in the know it was a base of SHIELD. Normally it was silent as silk against velvet but now the air was split with the shriek of a siren and men were running back and forth yelling orders. A man in a black suit was directing the evacuation of the base but turned to the sky as he heard the distinct noise of helicopter blades. He yelled at one of the other agents to take over and ran up the stairs to Director Fury.

"What do we have here Coulson?" Fury started to talk as soon as Coulson was in earshot. Coulson began to explain the fairly unique situation. They continued to converse as they raced up the stairs to the weapon they had concealed.

Loki reeled back, blinking furiously

"Loki?" Amethyst was next to him, bending over him looking worried.

"I'm fine Amethyst, it was just a headache" he continued to talk, attempting to remove the troubled look from her purple eyes but his vision was slipping out of focus, all he was able to see was a monster talking to a man.

"You understand what you are doing?" The Frost giant sighed at the idiocy of these creatures

"I understood the first time your leader told me. Do not think to cast aspersions upon my intellect as a result of yours. They are in no way dependant. " The creature growled as it tried to untangle the words the Frost Giant had uttered

"That is enough Asguardian" in a moment a spear was thrust against the new comer's throat

"Do not think to assume I am one of those monsters. Asguard is only an enemy to me and they shall forever remain that way. " Loki of Asguard stared down at the monster thinking in his mind several creative ways to kill him. Loki of Earth turned to stare as a blue light diffused across the room. The tall man gulped in worry and stepped through the blue light. Loki of Earths eyes opened to see Amethyst staring down at him.

"What's going on Loki?"

She gasped as the skin beneath her hands hardened, the emerald eyes slowly turned to red and then slowly closed. Across the country as Loki of Asguard rose to conquer, Loki of Earth fell into restless dreams.

* * *

I know this is shorter but I felt guilty leaving you guys with nothing. Basically I used my mastered procrastination *cough cough tumblr cough cough* and I watched series 2 of Supernatural in 3 days. Please review if you are confused about anything or just want to tell me how to improve.


	5. Loki of Asguard

*Offers new chapter, trying to make sure she is not attacked. Whispers sorry and runs off*

* * *

Loki of Earth slept. Try as he might he could not wake himself from this sleep. He felt as if his head was about to explode. He could hear Amethyst shouting for him but also in his other ear he could hear silence. Had he gone deaf? He concentrated and suddenly he felt as if his consciousness had torn. Part remained trapped inside Loki of Earth listening to Amethyst screaming and the other part latched onto Loki Laufeyson as he began his murderous rule.

The Frost Giant opened his eyes, adjusting to the air in this different world. He had visited Midgard many times but never had he remained. He had no wish to remain on a world who considered him a monster. He inwardly smirked at this, what was he no but a monster?

"Sir please put down the spear"

Loki of Earth saw all this through Loki Laufeysons mind, he jumped as he noted the spear in his hand but Loki Laufeyson knew he held it. In a moment's notice the frost giant had accessed the spears powers, expanding his own and had fired at the man who had addressed him. The Midgardian trapped inside him recoiled at this and somehow pushed Loki Laufeysons mind from killing. The bolt of energy missed by a few millimetres and a note of worry flashed across the Frost Giants mind as he wondered what had happened.

He brushed off the worry, reminding himself to return to it later and leapt off the plinth towards the men in the corner. He felt the sting of bullets and restrained a laugh as they flew off him. He made quick work of the mortals who were attempting to defy his rule.

One man leapt back from the attacks and continued to fire. The frost giant rolled his eyes, the bullets, whilst they couldn't kill him did still sting. The man stood again just in front of the Asguardian and attempted to reach for his gun. Loki Laufeyson gripped his arm tight.

"You have heart" He readied his sceptre to plunge through the man, he would be of no further use but then in the back of his head he heard a voice. The voice reminded him of himself centuries ago upon Asguard. The voice urged him to detain the agent rather than killing him. Loki Laufeyson obliged the sceptre already on the agent's chest rather than killing him began to overtake his consciousness. The agent's eyes glowed blue and Loki Laufeyson set about doing the same to other men , he may as well get his army started.

In his peripheral vision he noticed the black man slowly place the tesseract in a box but he let him, why would he come to Thors playhouse if he could not play with the toys within?

"Please don't" He knew he could have taken the box by force but again that voice in his head urged him to play some more. He did hope he wasn't developing a conscience now, that would be annoying.

"I still need that" Loki Laufeyson turned to face the black man as he spoke

"This doesn't need to get any messier" The Asguardian nearly laughed, this was not messy

"Of course it does. I have come too far for anything else" the man turned back to Loki Laufeyson to speak.

"I am Loki of Asguard and I am burdened with glorious porpoise."

"Loki, brother of Thor!" Laufeyson turned to a scientist, never again would he be known by that. Never again would he be the inferior. This mortal would pay for that.

"We have no quarrel with your people" The Director distracted the Frost Giant so he didn't kill the scientist at that very moment.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tiding" the Frost Giant moved forward as he spoke "Of a world made free"

"Free from what?"

"Freedom, freedom is life's great lie. When you accept that in your very heart" he moved suddenly towards the scientist ready to kill but as the voice sounded he merely placed the sceptre on his heart. "You will know peace"

"Yeah, you say peace I think you mean the other thing." The agent, Barton, moved towards the frost giant

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling this place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us"

"Like the pharaohs of old"

"He's right; the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before it goes critical. " The frost giant looks at the mortals scrabbling for his praise; maybe the voice in his head wasn't all that bad. However inside Loki of Earth was looking on in horror at the destruction and death the Frost giant was reaping.

"Well then" Loki of Earth felt a thought slip between new bonds formed between the Frost Giant and Agent Barton. He slipped in as Barton levelled his gun. Once again Loki of Earth pushed slightly so the gun glanced the director. No human, not even a human with the Infinity Formula which graced Fury's bloodstream, could have survived a direct hit from the Hawk. As it was Fury would be healed in a matter of seconds. Laufeyson knew this and so he made his departure quick. He sat in the back of the truck silently and tried to catch his breath. The atmosphere wasn't too different but it was different enough that he had trouble after strenuous exercise. The atmosphere his body was used to was oxygen rich, the atmosphere his body was evolved for was oxygen deprived and now he felt the consequences of a pampered life upon Asguard.

Loki of Earth watched all this horrified, he was trapped and helpless. He could only slightly change anything the Frost Giant wished and even that was rare. He watched on helpless as the man murdered more and more, the boy hid deeper inside the mind trying desperately to get back to Amethyst but he didn't know how to. It was as if the Frost Giant and the Midgardian couldn't survive in close proximity to each other. It was only when Loki had been captured by SHIELD and taken to the helicarrier. The carrier lay on the water between America and England whilst they were picking up agents from other jobs. During that brief respite he slipped between bodies, sometime he saw the Black Widow recoil from him and other times he felt Amethyst feeding him soup. He worried dreadfully for Amethyst; soup was a luxury they couldn't afford. Soup was found by stealing from supermarkets; dangerous, the soup kitchens; full of unsavoury types or buying and Loki dreaded to think where she got the money.

But those were respites, at other times he was stuck nowhere, he could see nothing and hear nothing, he was trapped between bodies and couldn't move at all. During these times he tried to fill his head with happiness, to stop his mind from descending into the madness which creeped closer each day.

* * *

I can't thank all the people by name at the end of each chapter anymore but I will give a big shout out AT SOME POINT. And before that we can celebrate the third anniversary of Sherlock season 1 *smiles and then breaks down and sobs*. I hope you liked the added fish in this. If you want to comment to make it better or are confused please PM me or review. (And thanks for not eating me)


	6. Too much

The days wore on in this manner, Loki of Earth struggling against the dark and Loki of Asguard letting it conquer him. Each day the Midgardian took a little more command over his body and the bodies connected to the Frost Giant. He could now willingly choose which incarnation of himself to be in and his time between bodies was shortened. It was in this way that he finally freed Hawkeye and he continued trying to free the scientist but only managed to flaw the design of the portal he was creating. But even these small victories came at a cost; his counterpart had become suspicious. Loki of Asguard had begun to doubt the origin of the voice and had attempted to find the source and destroy it. During these times the Midgardian took refuge with Amethyst but that was not where he was when the Chitauri finally invaded.

Amethyst lay beside Loki, his dark hair was pushed back from his face which was clear of mud. His clothes, which had always been too big now, took more space than the entire volume of Loki. His skin seemed to have shrunk from the air and was clinging to his very organs and Amethyst wasn't in a much better shape. The year had been bad and Loki had only just helped keep them both from starvation and there was no way Amethyst could have saved them both. All food Loki could eat went straight to him; she figured he needed it more. But she had nearly given up hope. They both desperately needed medical attention and she couldn't put it off any longer. She sighed as she delved into her bag. She pulled out what looked like a phone. It was ancient and broken; a crack ran along one side from where she had fallen. Amethyst however handled it as if it was worth millions which in reality it was. She flipped it open and turned it on for the first time in months.

"Welcome Amelia" the computerised voice rang out in Amethysts head. She sighed at the hated name and the neural interface of the latest Stark tech drilling into her head. She sighed at what she had to say next

"Activate tracking device, let SHIELD pick up their little experiment" the computer complied and far off Director Fury noted the lost experiment and turned to an Agent to collect it.

Loki of Earth heard none of this as he was trapped in the Frost Giant. Nothing would allow him to leave and he didn't understand. He simply watched through the Frost Giants eyes as he waited for Tony Stark. He could hardly concentrate upon the conversation as his true body was so close to dying. He was terrified that if he did perish he would have to wear the guise of the Asguardian for the rest of eternity. He heard in some corner of his brain the sceptre powering up as it became ready to crush Starks mind and suddenly Loki of Earth was angry. He had had a terrible life but for the first time he was half way happy. What right did this creature have to take i5 from him?

He concentrated the anger to the sceptres power and he blocked it. Tony Starks mind remained his own and Loki's eyes flashed green for a millisecond. Loki of Midgard was exhausted by this effort and slipped back to the darkness where escape seemed one wish too many.

Amethyst watched as the battle raged around her, trying her hardest not to join in. She heard a monster smashing in the buildings surrounding the two of them and tried to cover Loki as shards of glass fell around them. A man in a tight uniform (very tight now she looked, not that she was looking but she really was) dropped over them and held up a shield. She recognised him as Captain America, SHIELDs latest excitement. This man made her look like what she was, an experiment gone wrong.

"Are you Amelia?" she nodded

"I'm Captain America, I'm told SHIELD wants you?" she nodded again

"But my conditions are that they take my friend as well" The captain looked down at Loki

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" The Captain lifted Loki without another word, surprised at just how light the boy was.

"You'll have to talk it over with Agent Ursa, she's coming to pick you up. Until then I'm to stay with you. Here we'll be safer here." Loki was deposited safely onto the ground and Amethyst sat next to him.

"What even happened to you? I remember you walking around SHIELD and then one day you didn't come back."

"I failed a mission."

"So you try again surely" Amethyst looked away

"Sure I could have done but my record was clean and I wanted to keep that. I guess I was gonna come back but then he looked after me"

"What's his name?" Amethyst looked down at Loki, how much could she consciously reveal of him?

"His names Luke"

"Where are his parents?"

"They're dead. He doesn't have anyone." She buried her head in her hands

"He can't remember living in a house; he's never had someone to look after him. He's been insulted more times than he's eaten a hot meal. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here. I just can't look after him"

"Hey, it's okay. SHIELD won't hold him against his will and he desperately needs help."

They continued talking until the plane finally arrived. Agent Ursa exchanged a few quick words with the Captain before he turned to Amethyst

"Good luck Amelia. After all this is over let me know how Luke turned out"

"Sure, Captain, when this is all over he may need allies. Will you help him?" Steve looked at the teenager who seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders

"As long as it doesn't hurt innocents I will protect him."

"Thank you" with that he set off at a run towards the centre of the fight. Loki shifted slightly in his sleep as his consciousness was torn from his body yet again to Loki of Asguard's.

Loki the frost Giant lay on the floor and the Midgardian felt life flow through his true body and with that power he pinned the Asguardian to the floor. The man could do nothing but whimper pinned to the ground. As he did this Loki of Midgard was ripped painfully from that body and dumped in his own. He opened his eyes to see Amethyst and then he slipped into sleep, the first sleep he'd had since this had begun. Amethyst sat in silence next to Agent Ursa, the brown haired woman did nothing to break the silence. Next to Amethyst Loki sat, connected to a myriad of pipes and tubing feeding him much needed minerals. She heard a slight change in his breathing and glanced at him in horror, he couldn't give up now. But when she looked he had his eyes open and he was smiling slightly they slowly closed and he looked at peace. But she didn't feel any better because in that small moment whilst his eyes were open they were the blue of ice not the green of the grass she was so accustomed to.

Just before the plane touched down a jet flashed off in the other direction. Amethyst turned to watch it as it carried its burden to New York. Director Fury was waiting on the deck with a gun in his hands. The plane landed right next to him as he yelled orders at others

"Agent Ursa, take Amelia to the medical wing along with her friend. I have more important matters to deal with than a failed agent." With that he turned on his heels and strode back inside. Amethyst couldn't help the expression of loss that stole across her face. But she gathered herself as she did every time and carried Loki into the ship. Everywhere she looked she could see men and women trained to kill. It made her hair stand on end as she remembered yet another reason for her sudden departure. A primal part of her wished to attack these people; fight or flight was built deep within her DNA and she knew flight had already failed for her.

She lay on a bed and slept soundly knowing Loki would be safe here. She awoke a few hours later when the Avengers stumbled in. As part of her basic training as an Agent she had known each of them and had trained alongside Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Tony Stark collapsed into a bed and started ordering schwarma. Dr Banner was rushing around hooking Tony up to various machines and the others sat down exhausted allowing to let the medical staff swarm over them. Only Captain America refused all medical attention. He was talking to the staff, making sure they were all fine and then he came over to talk to Amethyst.

"You know you really should get some medical attention, even your metabolism isn't invincible"

"I have to make sure my teams fine first Miss"

"Please call me Amethyst" a man indicated from the door and the Captain noticed and stood

"Sorry Amethyst, I need to go." Amethyst watched as the Avengers mingled around and she almost drifted off.

From outside the Captain was walking back into the room but Thor stood in his way.

"Thor what is it?"

"Who is the boy the lady brought in?"

"His names Luke. Why?"

"He reminds me of a boy I knew whilst on Asguard."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe, he reminds me of Loki before the madness took his heart"

"Loki? That's what he used to look like?" Steve was surprised at how innocent this child looked. How could this child be identical to the mass murderer he had seen?

"I am probably just imagining with this Midgardian air."

"We have to test this"

"Watch him and if his eyes are the colour of the sky then he is my brother and somehow he has escaped"

"Let's check" they both strode into the room and pulled Amethyst back

"Stay out of this one my Lady"

"What are you doing?"

"Has Luke ever had powers?" the Captain was pulling her back as he spoke

"Powers of freezing, of ice" Thor supplied helpfully

"No" Amethyst lied as she was trained to do.

At that point Loki opened one eye. The commotion was loud and it pulled him from his much needed sleep. He was alert instantly and he saw in front of him the man he knew would kill him and another restraining Amethyst. He breathed deeply and searched inside him for the power he hated. He yelled and released it all and Thor was frozen where he stood but the Avengers behind him leapt into action. Within a few seconds he was surrounded by guns and a bow. Again it was too much for his body and he collapsed.

"Loki!" Amethyst screamed

"Get back. He's not who he told you he is. He's a killer"

"You don't know him Steve! You've never met him before today! GET OFF ME!"

"Captain let her go. Amelia knows better than to disobey my orders" Director Fury strode into the room with a full troupe of guards

"He hasn't done anything! He's scared!" The Captain had let go of Amethyst but still she remained rooted to the spot. Fury knew her a bit too well.

"He's a war criminal. Take him to his cell."

"Fury, you can't just lock him up. He is a child" Banner interjected knowing that 'Loki's' cell was in fact the one created for him.

"No Doctor, I was warned several years ago about him. He killed one of my agents and then disappeared off the radar. He turned up in New York just in time to steal another of my Agents in training" here he gestured to Amethyst "just in time for Loki to appear in New York"

"Wait who is this guy then?" Stark was massaging his head, this was all too much

"A personal alley of mine"

"Who Fury? We need a name before we give up a helpless child" Stark really wanted Fury to get to the point

"Odin"

"My father?" Fury nodded at Thor as he said this

"He warned me several years ago that one of his sons was going mad and could become a danger to me. I contacted him when this boy arrived in New York and Odin thinks that this is a spell, a way to split Loki's consciousness so that he could wreak more havoc."

"No! He isn't!" Amethyst leapt at the Director, as she did her teeth grew long and pointed. He grabbed her face and pushed her away

"Get control of yourself. Take him. And put her in one of the other cells, away from him so she can calm down." With that he strode from the room with Amethyst dragged behind him and Loki carried. In his wake were the full team of Avengers astonished.

* * *

I wrote this on a train and at 3AM. I can't write at 3 AM. I attempted to write the word smashed and it turned out as shmeshing. Hmmm. I need to sleep more.

By the way is it Asguard or Asgard? I can't remember

Don't forget to review please.


	7. Prison

Loki woke and stared around the walls of the prison he knew so well and had never seen before. The glass cage was back.

"Enjoying your stay?" Loki whipped his head around to where Director Fury was standing

"Where's Amethyst?"

"That is none of your concern. You should be much more worried with what's going to happen to you."

"And what is that?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"On who you are. See, I've been looking through file after file and there's nothing on you. No place of residence, no police records, no school reports nothing. It's like you just sprang out of nowhere."

"I'm homeless so what?"

"But that's not it, homeless people had homes, children always have someone looking for them. More than that, you slipped out of our net. I've been looking for you for years now and it takes a deserter agent to turn you in. Not even a good agent." Loki detected a note of bitterness in his voice which he didn't understand.

"Why were you looking for me years ago?"

"A tip off from an old informant. Here's the deal, I have enough information on you to keep you in prison for the rest of eternity. Any judge would send you down in seconds but my problem is I don't know who you are"

"So, drinks first?"

"No first I talk to my informant unless you'd like to tell me?"

"The only name I have ever had is Loki. I have lived nowhere permanently and I have seen more people on this ship than I have talked to in the last year."

"Okay" Fury turned away but then flipped the switch to open up the floor. Loki jumped and a sheen of frost spread from each hand. Fury nodded and shut the floor.

"You ain't going anywhere son" with that Fury strode from the room and Loki cradled his head in his hands.

Just outside the door the Avengers were waiting for Fury, the moment he stepped through Thor confronted him

"Is that my brother?"

"Yeah I think so."

"How?"

"That I don't know."

"May I see him?"

"You've got ten minutes and then you have to get out of there"

"Thank you Director"

"Sure sure" Fury strode down the corridor to his private meeting room. There he flicked on the lights and took in the figure standing behind the desk. He was in full battle armour as was custom for visiting diplomats. His armour glowed golden in the weak electric lights and in his hand he held a glowing blue star. As Fury entered the figure turned and glared at him with the figures one eye.

"Odin, good to see you again."

"What is so important you had to call me across the cosmos Fury?"

"Come" he beckoned Odin to a small screen which showed Loki in his cage as Thor entered

"You have a boy locked up."

"Look at his face Odin. I wouldn't have called you for something trivial." Odin glared into the screen as Loki turned to the door opening. Odins eye widened and his mouth dropped open.

Loki turned around to the sound of the door opening.

"Loki?" In a moment Loki was on the far corner of the prison cowering

"Please no."

"What is it?" Thor moved closer and Loki pressed himself right up against the glass. He knew this was silly but all he could see was Thor and his own final moments.

"Brother explain please, I mean no harm I wish only to know you"

"Go back to your land of golden wonder and leave me alone. I don't know you." Thor stared at Loki

"Then let me"

"No! I don't want you I want my life back!" the ice which had been steadily creeping along the cage leapt out at this point to a long pointed knife that hovered in the air just in front of Thor. Lokis eyes glowed blue as he pulled it back to attack Thor. In a matter of seconds he was on the floor again, gas spreading around him as Fury hit the emergency button to knock him out. Thor let ou a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the ice shattered.

Up in their room Fury turned to Odin

"Who is he?"

"A Midgardian enslaved by my surplus Prince. Give him to me and I will train him differently. As soon as the Frost Giant Loki is dead your Luke will retain his soul. I can teach him a better way of life"

"Now hang on, you're telling me this kid is human? Trapped in there somewhere? I can't let you take him Odin. I'll give you the war criminal but this kid is innocent."

"Don't test my patience Fury"

"And don't test mine Odin. You know how difficult it is to kill me and it has only gotten more difficult since then." Odin looked into Fury's face for any sign of yielding, finding none he grunted

"Fine. I'll take my leave of this place. Teach the boy well Fury or he'll ruin the cosmos" Odin stared up and in an instant was gone, enveloped in golden light. The blue star remained on Fury's desk and he picked it up. It was another jewel of Odin's treasure room, a teleporting device which stimulated training. Fury had sent one of his best agents to get it half a year back and now she was lying drugged in a cell. Fury sighed and walked out of the room.

Odin sat concentrating; magic had never been his forte but he had some grasp over it. Slowly his body rippled and solidified into a body which had never been his. His hair lengthened and darkened, he grew taller and the years of ruling fell away. His misted eye grew sharp and glowed red before settling into a light blue. He raised his head, now a perfect imitation of the war criminal Loki Laufeyson. Once again he prepared his body for instantaneous moving to Midgard. At the same time Thor landed on Asgard with the true Loki. Odin opened his eyes to find himself on earth facing the child Loki. He was just coming round from the drug which Fury had released. He looked up at Odin and bowed his head. This was not proving to be a good day.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing but knowledge, who are you?"

"I am" Loki of Earth paused, who was he? "I am nothing, I am no one."

"Not quite what I was looking for. You are me I am you. So I will do you a favour." Loki of Earth looked up at Odin with hope pouring out of his eyes "I shall release you and in three days' time you shall stand at the centre of a crossroads surrounded by woods. I shall transport you to Asgard and I shall keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Why not? But you have little time" Odin concentrated and saw in his minds eye Fury striding down the corridor well aware of what Odin was doing. He flicked his wrist and the glass shattered "Take my arm" Loki grasped the arm and found himself twisted through space to land on grass far below. Odin was nowhere to be found and Loki of Midgard simply whispered thanks to an empty sky before running off to the city in the distance where smoking bodies of dead aliens could be seen. Odin watched from above and began to order the servants to prepare a room. Training a frost giant would be difficult. They are little more than monsters after all.


	8. Avengers (finally)

Enjoy!

* * *

Loki adapted back to the world he had known quickly. Within a few hours he had food to fill his belly and had found a place to sleep. But every so often he would still find himself turning to talk to Amethyst only to find her not there. That was what he most regretted, not saving her as well even though he knew they both couldn't have gotten out. On the first day he filled his mind with essentials; food, shelter and water. The second day he spent finding the crossroad but as the third day dawned and he stood beside the crossroad nothing was left to distract him from his thought of Amethyst.

He was sat beside an alien carcass, poking it idly and occasionally freezing bits of it when he heard something behind him. He presumed a car although there had been less and less of those after the Frost Giants attack. So he simply moved further away as he had been doing all day. Suddenly the engine roared deafeningly loud behind him and he felt something smash into his back. He fell forward and felt dirt in his mouth and in the next moment he was facing the sky as the Iron Man flew right up and levelled his guns at Loki. Just behind Tony the other Avengers were assembled. Loki glanced at them in his dazed state. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Captain America, Bruce Banner halfway to hulking and another figure dressed all in black only the eyes were free to roam. Loki glanced around at each of them warily but his eyes kept straying back to the figure in black.

"Come on kid; just give it up this time." Tony's voice was still clear through the suit which had become a part of him.

"Get off me" Loki was furious, what had he done?

"Kid, just don't" Loki tilted his head to one side and concentrated. Within seconds a thin frost was covering Tony's suit but still nothing happened

"What's he doing?" Natasha whispered to the other assassin still ready to attack. She suddenly saw the frost creeping around Starks joints and pulled her gun, aimed and shot. Loki flicked the bullet from the air with ease that his counterpart had spent years mastering. The arrow that followed reached the same end. He began to run, feeling the Shield of the Captain behind him he froze it in mid-air and held it, surprised at the weight.

Bruce rushed over to Tony, freeing him from the frozen suit whilst the rest ran after Loki. When Loki realised this he whispered words he didn't understand to the shield in his hands and threw it back to the feet of the Avengers. It twisted and turned and each person it hit froze to the ground. Loki ran on as his normally green eyes glowed blue. Now only the mysterious figure followed him.

"Loki!" he came to a standstill within seconds, recognising the voice and turning to the figure

"Amethyst? What are you doing? Why are you with them?" Amethyst ripped off her balaclava to reveal the familiar face and long black hair.

"How long are they frozen for?" Loki looked back in confusion at what he'd done and facts slipped into his head, facts he had never learnt

"They have about a minute and then they'll begin to unfreeze. It'll take 10 more minutes to completely unfreeze." She looked down, face painted with sadness

"We don't have time then. Freeze me and run. I'll explain one day I promise just keep off the radar." Loki nodded and placed his hand upon hers and watched as both hands turned blue, the ice crept up her body and Loki placed her balaclava back on just before it engulfed her head. Just before  
the ice covered her eyes she closed them. After that Loki turned and ran, there was no way he could go back to the crossroad tonight.


	9. Punishments

Sorry for not uploading for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

The Avengers stood around a table as Fury yelled at them. They all had their heads bowed and all had straight faces. Bruce had been removed for everyone's sake and the only person showing any emotion was Amethyst. She knew to not let it show on her lips but a smile was evident around her eyes.

"How is it that Earths mightiest heroes managed to let a child escape them?! The board is on my ass telling me to disband you at the moment! Do you have any idea what that kid could do?"

Stark piped up here

"No we don't. You haven't told us anything!"

"He has the power of a frost giant Stark! I thought you of all of them would have realised that!"

"He looks like a child Fury! Are you sure about this?" The Captains morals rose to the top as Furys words washed over him. He would always put what was right over his orders. Fury struck the table causing Steve to jump back.

"Do I look like someone who makes mistakes? I have been looking for that child for years. And now when he surfaces I send 'earth's mightiest heroes' and this is what you come back with? You failed to capture a child?" He turned and faced the wall, breathing deeply. When he turned back his face was blank, expressionless which was even more terrifying to the avengers assembled in front of him.

"Stark you can go. I have no jurisdiction over you. You are not to make contact with any of the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD. From now on I am disassembling the Avengers" the room was suddenly filled with shouts from each person in it but Fury stared them all down until silence fell, eerie and ethereal. "Until they can show the Council and myself that they can handle responsibilities. Agents" here he turned to Romanoff Clint and Amethyst "You are to continue training. It shall be increased and you will no longer work in a team until the Avengers are reassembled. Your training will begin in an hours' time in the sparring area. Captain" he turned his one eye to Steve who looked up worried "I shall give you two days and after that time you will no longer be welcome on SHIELD property"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I'm retiring you Captain. You've worked for your country for over 70 years; it was going to happen sooner or later." Steve stared at Fury, his jaw agape.

"Now move." The group filed out one by one into the corridor. The Agents looked at the now civilians with sadness in their eyes and the civilians looked back mirroring expressions.

"Well I guess this is it" Clint stuck his hand out to Tony as he spoke "For what it's worth it was good while it lasted" Tony numbly shook his hand.

"No! This isn't fair!" the group turned to see Amethyst with defiance blazing in her eyes. Natasha turned to her

"Amelia, there's nothing you can do to change it. What's done is done. We didn't get the mark, we failed and now this is the punishment. The Director will eventually re assemble us. He knows we're good but he just knows we could be better."

"And that's what this is about?" Amethyst was growling now, a deep note at the base of her throat sounding surprisingly violent for such a young child. Tony leant over Clint and whispered into his ear.

"Why is she turning black?" Clint frowned then looked at Amethyst and swore quietly.

"Hey, hey Amelia calm down."

"No! He's punishing you because of me! I know he is! I messed up all those months ago and now he doesn't trust me at all. You know what he's like!" Clint was glancing up and down the corridor now, mapping escape plans in his head as was Natasha.

"Amelia" but this time Amethyst didn't let her finish

"My name is Amethyst" with each syllable her voice dropped until it was an animalistic growl in the very pit of her throat. And with that she begun to change. Her skin rippled like a mirage darker and darker until it was jet black, her head shrunk into a more spherical shape and there was a ripping noise as a tail emerged from the base of her trousers. Only her eyes remained the same brilliant purple they had always been but even they turned into slits as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Get back. Get back!" Natasha shouted this and the people gathered around took off down the corridor until it was just Natasha and the panther. Natasha skirted around it as it growled turning its head from side to side, hearing every small sound and movement in the ship. To it every noise was deafening and everything hurt.

A man appeared in front of it and it jerked back reflexably and then attacked. Scratching and clawing at the human until it felt a sharp jab just beneath its shoulders. It hissed at the pain but within moments its vision faded away until all she could see was the man towering above her. And then there was only blackness.

* * *

Okay a little note. I found out today that because the government is fairly annoying as is my school I am meant to do my GCSE English in 2 months time rather than in June when I thought I was doing it. This is a GCSE I really wanna get the best mark I can on it so updates may be a lot less. I do apologise but I shall not give up on this story. And again if you didn't understand anything in this chapter or previous chapters please PM or review and I'll respond and try to help.


End file.
